Awkward Friends Forever
by SuperMo'sQuill
Summary: Kara never had a good opinion of Providence. Then she met Rex. Then she had a worse opinion. Rex had a bad impression of Kara. Then he had a nice impression. Then he blew it, and now he's suspicious. Forced to save the day together, can they to get along long enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey howdy hey, fellow inhabitant of the universe! Here's my fanfic for Generator Rex! (Obviously, but I couldn't think of what else to say.) I will have hints of Holix in here. :) That's how I roll, homeboys and homegirls.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rex stoop atop the five-story building. A breeze sliced the cool night air, making him cross his arms in front of his chest. "How much longer, Six?"

The tall agent pulled the binoculars from his eyes-or shades, rather-and said nothing, obviously irritated at Rex's fifth time asking.

"Rex," Dr. Holiday's voice buzzed over the communicator in his ear. He could hear the machines beeping in the background. Holiday had chosen to stay in the keep. At these temperatures, Rex didn't blame her. "You remember what to do?"

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, yeah. Just talk, find out what she knows. And no punching."

"There she is, Rex." Six pointed down to the right.

"Gotta go, Doc." Rex jumped off the building. He let himself free-fall halfway down before generating wings. Turning to where Six had pointed, he saw figure duck into the shadows of an alley.

After landing quietly, he peeked down the alley. The dim street lights cast a glow halfway down the alley, but most of it lay in shadows. A low rumble echoed from the darkness. For a moment Rex wondered if the girl had underestimated the E.V.O. met her doom, but a burst of light erupted from the darkness. In its brief illumination, Rex could see the girl. What caught his attention, though, was the large, fanged were-wolf-looking E.V.O. prowling toward her.

Rex sprinted into the darkness. Before his eyes could adjust, he heard a growl followed by claws quickly scraping against concrete. He quickly generated a fist and swung wildly in the direction of the noise. Out of pure luck, he struck something and sent it flying into the brick wall.

A hand grabbed Rex's shoulder and slung him around. "What are you doing?" A girl's voice shouted.

Rex threw out his hands. "Uh, saving your life!"

In the dimness, he saw her eyes widen. "You work for Providence!"

Rex opened his mouth to respond, but a another growl cut him off. The mutant had recovered and now lunged. Rex dodged and hit it from behind. It crashed into the opposite wall. Capitalizing, Rex leaped to the E.V.O., placed his hand on its head, and sent his nanites to work. With a buzz and a flash, the E.V.O. turned back into a medium-sized dog.

Rex looked back up to the girl. After giving him a death stare as she walked past, she kneeled and patted the dogs head. "This is the Carson family's beloved pet, Jupiter, that you were pounding into the wall." Her expression along with her cool tone told him she was obviously displeased with the way he handled the situation.

"Excuse me for trying to stop a blood thirsty E.V.O. from eating you." Rex mumbled.

She stood, narrowing her eyes. "Does this look like a blood thirsty E.V.O. to you?" The dog licked her hand then nuzzled his head against it. She smiled to the dog as she pulled a leash out of her pocket and looped it around Jupiter's neck. "Tell Providence I don't need their kind of help."

She lead the dog out of the alley, leaving a confused Rex alone.

"So much for talking."

* * *

"Is that all she said?" Holiday crossed her arms and leaned against the panel in the Keep.

"Yeah, then she took the dog and left." Rex sighed as he plopped down in a chair.

Bobo elbowed Rex's arm. "The chick doesn't dig talking, huh? Gonna have to work on your charm."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Now what, Doc?"

"She works as a bellhop at a nearby hotel. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow"

"Good luck. You'll need it." Rex got up to scan the Keep for food. He needed something to crunch on.

Rex threw the ball against the wall and let it bounce back for the umpteenth time. Holiday had left an hour and a half ago. They hadn't heard from her since, making Rex think she had the same luck he did.

Just as he was getting up to ask Six if he had any news, he heard Holiday's voice echo through the ship, accompanied by other. The girl.

* * *

Rex ran to the back of the Keep where Holiday and Six stood with none other than Miss Hard-headed herself.

Now in the light, her features were more apparent. Black hair and bright blue eyes complimented a nice face. As if that wasn't enough, her smile brightened the whole room. She wore a crimson uniform with rows of golden buttons, obviously from her work. She quickly spotted Rex. When she did, a sly smirk passed over her face.

"If it isn't Mr. Secret Weapon himself." Great, she already gave him a nickname. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "You know, yelling at a girl isn't the best way to convince her to join your side."

Rex forced a short laugh and shook her hand lightly. "It's Rex."

"Kara." A moment of awkward silence descended, leaving Rex without words.

Six, naturally, was the one to break the silence, not caring about the awkwardness. "Is she coming with us or not?"

She raised an eyebrow at Six. "I have to pick up a few things."

Six moved to the cockpit. "Then why are we standing around?"

* * *

It didn't take Kara long to return with her things. She had changed into jeans, a black-and-purple striped t-shirt, and leather jacket. She carried a backpack, duffle-bag, a large briefcase, making Rex wonder how long she was going to stay at Providence.

She sat across from Rex on the Keep, making for an awkward ride home. Uncomfortable silence abounded until Holiday asked Kara something in smart-talk. The only words Rex caught were _nanites, theory,_ and _father_. Father?

"Is your dad a scientist or something?" He asked.

She glanced at Holiday before answering with a pained expression. "He was."

"Did he retire? Why didn't we just get him instead?"

Anger flashed over her face. "He's dead."

Rex cringed at his stupidity.

_Awkward. . ._

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long! Life's been crazy here lately. I'm so ready for summer! Anyhoodles, happy reading!

* * *

_You know what they say, "First impressions last a lifetime",_ Kara thought to herself as she walked down a pale empty hallway.

Her first impression with Rex was certainly going to last a lifetime. She hadn't spoken with him much, mainly because it seemed he was avoiding her. She didn't blame him after the dumb question he had asked when she had joined them. He had made a total fool of himself, and, quite frankly, ticked her off for the rest of the trip home. But after she arrived at Providence, she remembered he was a teenage boy, a species she had never had the time to study. Without any siblings and few cousins she rarely saw, she wasn't as capable in sociality as she was in science.

She did, however, want to establish some sort of friendship with Rex. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this awkward-acquaintance relationship they shared.

Other than Rex, her other relationships with the people of Providence had come quite easily. She and Dr. Holiday had formed a good friendship even in a short amount of days. She had a sort-of-friendship with Bobo Haha, although he had hit on her a few times, creeping her out immensely. With Agent Six-well, she wasn't exactly sure how to describe their relationship(maybe, exchange-a-few-sentences-occasionally friends?). Truthfully, she wasn't sure if he even had the exact definition of "relationships" with people. She liked him, though. He reminded her of her dad in the way he said little as well as his physical appearance.

She turned down another hallway that looked almost identical to the one she had just left. If she wasn't so perceptive, she probably would have gotten lost a few times during her short stay.

After rounding another corner, she came to the laboratory where Dr. Holiday was working, bent over a microscope. Kara took notice that Six leaned against the wall, silent and not drawing attention, yet present and there if needed.

Kara smiled slyly. As hard as it might be to see to the newly acquainted eye, Kara had certainly caught the connection the two shared, even if they didn't acknowledge it. Socially ignorant or not, she was a girl, and it was their sworn duty to notice stuff like that.

"You wanted to ask me something, Doc?" Kara asked, approaching the working scientist.

Holiday lifted her head just enough to look at Kara. "Do you know how your father dealt with the instability of the nanites?"

Kara spent the next twenty minutes explaining her father's plan for stabilization. After she finished and Holiday's curiosity was temporarily quenched, she asked, "Do you know where Rex is?"

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Trying to make amends?"

Kara nodded, sighing. "I am, anyway."

Chuckling, Holiday leaned against the counter, propped up by her elbows. "Sometimes I just don't understand men. At all."

They both involuntarily glanced over their shoulders to where Six was standing. Or had been standing. The mysterious agent had slipped away without them knowing.

Kara blew through tight lips. "Same here. Maybe we should open a project, do a study."

Holiday laughed. "Yeah, right."

After they exchanged a few more jokes about men, Kara head for Rex's room. Holiday said he was probably there, although she had called it a pigpen rather than a room.

Once she arrived at the coordinates Holiday had given her, she lightly tapped out Rex's door. "It's open," was the reply that came from the other side of the door.

She pressed a button, making the door slide open. Rex sat in a beanbag on the floor, a gaming controller in his hand. He glanced over at her.

"Oh, hey."

She raised an eyebrow, but his focus was on the game he was playing. She glanced to the screen. To her surprise, scenes from her favorite racing game flashed across. "I love this game."

Rex hit the pause button and looked at her with an open mouth. "You play Swift Shift 2: Universal Gears?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "All the time. It's like the best game ever."

Rex looked at her as if he couldn't believe it.

Kara stepped closer. "Have another controller?"

Rex nodded, shooting himself out of his beanbag to a large pile of clothes and unrecognizable objects in the corner. After a few minutes of searching and mumbling to himself, Rex found the controller and tossed it to Kara.

Catching it midair, she proposed a deal. "I have an idea. Let's play a universal race. If I win you have to stop avoiding me, if you win you can stay holed up in here until I leave."

For the first time since she met Rex, he smiled. "Deal."

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me forever to post this! But now I'm finished with my classes so that means more time for you all! lol I'm also sorry that it's kinda short, but I wanted to give you all some indication that I'm alive. Haha.  
Ooh and I'm dedicating this story to my friend on here and in real life, River Laren! Please check her stuff on here out! She's pretty awesome. And I call her Cassabrie. Haha I love that. It was her birthday the other day so HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIVER/CASSABRIE! :D  
Anyhoodles, Happy Happines!

* * *

Rex gaped at what he saw before him. The screen had to be lying when it said, _1st Place: Player 2_. No way. No one had ever beaten him, not even Bobo.

On his knees, he inched forward. "How did-but. . .impossi-WHAT?"

Kara jumped back, startled. "Rex, I won."

Rex looked at her with wide eyes that looked a bit teary. "No!" He squeaked.

Kara rolled her eyes and tossed the controller onto his messy bed. "When you come back to reality and realize you lost, let me know. I'm hungry."

* * *

Kara reclined on the couch in her room, flipping through a magazine. She was attempting to brush up on society these days. The only thing she had ever been able to understand easily was machines and technology.

She heard someone come in, but pretended not to notice. The person cleared his throat. She lowered her magazine only enough to look above it. Rex stood there scratching the back of his head. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." Kara said, going back to scanning the the article she was reading.

Rex took an uneasy step forward. "Well, you won the race so I lost the bet. . ."

Now Kara tossed the magazine to the small coffee table. "Yeah. Do you have something in mind to do?"

He shrugged. "Do you like burritos?"

* * *

Kara help up the burrito and wondered how on earth she could have lived without them for so long. "This is amazing!" She said despite her mouth full of burrito.

"Uh, yeah! I only eat the best." Rex responded, downing his fourth one.

They sat in the corner booth at _Fast Fiesta_, Rex's favorite fast food restaurant. Rex stared, amazed at how much Kara was eating. She wolfed down some chips and salsa before going back to her fist love, her burrito. The only person he had seen eat so much at once was Bobo.

When she finally slowed down, Rex reclined in the plastic booth but still wasn't comfortable. "So. . . What's your favorite color?"

Kara raised an eyebrow, slurping her soda. "Purple. Why?"

Rex shrugged. "Just wondering. You wanted to get to know each other, right?"

Now she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It will make working together easier. How long have you worked for Providence?"

Rex tapped his chin. "Hm, a few years now. You?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Two and a half days."

He smacked his forehead. "Oh, duh. I knew that."

Kara laughed genuinely for the first time in front of Rex. It reminded him of wind chimes clinging together, only with a slight snort at the end.

She took off her jacket, complaining about the heat and saying that some spring or something had probably broken in the air conditioning system.

Rex took a bite out of his burrito. "So you're good with machines?"

She nodded. "Yep. Always have been." A sad smile crossed her face. "I learned from my dad."

Rex shifted, reminded of the awkwardness of their first encounter. "Kara. . . I'm sorry about, you know. . .what I said earlier."

She swiped her hand in the air then leaned her forearms on the tabletop. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. But yeah, I have to deal with machines the old fashioned way. I can't make them burst out of my body or control them with my mind at will."

Rex nodded and laughed. "I have to admit, it's kinda convenient."

Her quarter-length sleeves allowed Rex to see most of her arms. From her wrist to halfway up her forearm was some kind of huge silver bracelet on both arms. They were metallic, but dull enough that they didn't reflect light strongly.

Rex tapped one of them with a finger. "What are these?"

Her arms shot back under the table. "Um. . . Just some bracelets my dad gave me."

Rex thought her reaction was suspicious, but let it go. "Oh. . . Cool."

Suddenly, Holiday's voice crackled over their communicators. "Rex, Kara, we need you back here. We have a situation."

Rex grinned from ear to ear as he replied, "Copy that, Doc."

Kara looked at Rex with a raised brow. He jumped up from the booth and offered her his hand. "A situation. . .my favorite."

* * *

Quietly and sweetly, the review button beckons you to click it.  
Beckons and pleads to leave a nice review of this story and chapter.  
Beckons. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy y'all! Hope you're doing great! Sorry it's been so long! You know how life is: always getting in the way. I won't bore you with the details. Happy reading!

* * *

"You know, Rex, when you said _situation_, I was expecting something a little less. . .dramatic." Kara glanced over her shoulder as she ran. The EVO rounded the corner and kept its chase. It was covered in pink pulsing flesh and looked like an ugly, overgrown tulip on a spider's body. It's eight legs clawed at the hard, slick floor in rapid succession, but it didn't gain on Kara. She was small but fast; Something that had probably kept her alive this long with her dangerous pastimes.

Her ear piece crackled for a minute before she heard Rex's reply. "Come on, I deal with this kind of stuff all the time."

"Yeah, well, whatever." She cut hard around a corner, headed for the main hall. When she arrived, she slowed but kept up some speed. She glanced back. No EVO. . .yet. "Rex, I though you said to rendezvous in the main hall."

"I'm in the main hall."

"No, you're not. I don't see you anywhere."

"Well, I am!"

She heard his reply more out of her right ear than her left, which held her communicator. She stopped and spun toward his voice. Rex was flying straight for her and too close to stop. They collided. Metal and gears flew everywhere as they rolled across the floor. When they skidded to a stop in a tangled heap, the spider-tulip and the large fuzzy rhinoceros-like EVO that was chasing Rex entered the hall.

Kara pushed off of Rex to her feet. "Great job," she grunted.

Rex sprung up, despite the pain that came. "Thanks."

She ignored his sarcasm. "Let's just round up these things, alright?"

"Sure thing, Cowgirl."

A quizzical look crossed her face. _This boy is weird. Or maybe normal. I don't know._

She forced herself to focus and examined their predicament. A smile sneaked onto her face when she saw a certain helpful feature on Fuzzy Rhino.

It had eyes. "You take Pinky; I'll take Blinky!"

She ran for the EVOs. She heard Rex shout something but continued speeding toward them. Spider-Tulip charged. She leaped high enough to let it pass beneath her, then thrust her legs down to get an extra boost off the EVO's body.

By the time she landed on her feet, the rhino EVO began galloping toward her. Just as its front horn was within reach, she slid baseball-style under the EVO. Once it passed over her, she spun and bolted to her feet. The Fuzzy Rhino skidded to a stop and turned back. The split-second between it spotting her and beginning to charge was all she needed.

During the pause, she thrust out her arms and fired up the machines on them. Four panels lifted from each of them before they began spinning around her arms. It began to buzz as the lights flared to life.

The EVO was running toward her, but once the machines started doing their job, it began to slow. It came to a gentle stop in front of her, its eyes glossing over at it stared at the lights twinkling from her machines. It slowly swayed with the careful movement of her arms.

Kara glanced behind her before she began leading the EVO down the main hall. Rex was having trouble with Spider-Tulip, but she knew he would soon get the best of it.

One foot behind the other, she slowly led the EVO through the labyrinth of hallways until she reached the Petting Zoo. Along the way, she had shocked too many Providence agents to count. Most had aimed their weapons at the EVO, but, once she gave them a death glare, they lowered their guns. If she had been able to see their faces, she probably would have enjoyed their shocked expressions.

Once she was inside the Petting Zoo, she stopped. The EVO did as well. She powered down her machines. With a hum the lights faded and the panels folded back into their places around her arm.

It took a moment for the EVO regain its focus. Kara stood silently as Fuzzy Rhino shoot its large head. It looked at her for a long moment; She held its stare. After a minute, it snorted, turned, and disappeared into the wild brush.

By this time, Rex had managed to wrestle his challenger back into the Zoo as well. He came up behind her. "Whoa. . . How did you do that?"

Kara laughed under her breath as she turned, then leaned back when she saw Rex. He was covered in dirt and leaves. The grime around his eyes made him look something like a raccoon. She had to suppress another laugh. "Have some trouble with Pinky, did you?"

Rex shrugged casually. "Not too much."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, sure."

"You didn't answer my question. How'd you do it? Mind control?"

Kara began walking to the exit. "Um, kind of." She lifted her arms to look at them. "The machines lessens the nanites' control over the subject, putting them in a bit of a trance."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

They hobbled in silence for a while until Kara sighed. "I think you broke my ribcage."

"Oh, sorry about that."


	5. Chapter 5

"They aren't broken," Doctor Holiday said as she held up the x-rays. "just bruised."

Kara carefully slid off the examining table, wincing. "Tell that to my ribs."

Rex popped up onto the table, sitting with his elbows back for support. "I tried. They didn't listen."

She glared at him as she eased down into a chair in front of a computer desk. "You better have insurance."

He smirked. "I do. It's called _burritos_."

Kara looked at him with a raised brow, debating whether or not to let a few burritos make up for the pain in her side he had caused.

A loud techno-like jingle broke the silence. Holiday and Rex turned their heads from side to side, searching for the source. Kara carefully reached across the table and picked up a cell phone. "It's mine." With a gentle push off the desk, she rolled the chair to the other side of the room before answering the phone.

She spoke into the receiver quietly while facing the window that spanned the other side of the room, preventing Rex from hearing what she was saying. He furrowed his brow and cocked his ear, trying to focus. It seemed suspicious that she would be so secretive about a phone call. Was she hiding something? She certainly reacted oddly at the restaurant when he asked about her bracelet. Once he found out that they were really machines, she still hadn't offered much explanation. Was she only pretending to be on the good side and planning something devious? Was she in cahoots with one of the bad guys? Van Kleiss? Quarry?

A hand pushed against his chest, forcing him back. It belonged to Holiday. Her eyes didn't leave the clipboard she held with the other hand. "It's considered rude to eavesdrop."

Rex held out his hands, shrugging innocently. "I wasn't eavesdropping; I couldn't hear a word."

Holiday raised an eyebrow before going back to scanning the papers.

Rex leaned close to her, keeping his voice low and his eyes darting about. "Why is she so secretive all of a sudden? Think she's hiding something?"

Holiday sighed and lifted her head. "Stop being so suspicious, Rex. Kara isn't secretly planning our demise."

"How do you know?"

Holiday's voice spiked slightly. "Because I knew her father."

Rex leaned back. "You did?"

Holiday glanced at him before averting her gaze to the papers as she nodded solemnly.

Rex was about to question her further when the sound of moving wheels distracted him. He glanced up. Kara rolled back over to them, wearing a smile even though it looked fake. "Sorry, I had to take that."

"Who was it?" Rex asked casually, earning him a hard hit on the arm from Holiday's elbow.

Kara eyed him curiously, but didn't seem offended at his asking. "It was my friend Valerie."

"Why did she call?"

"Rex!" Holiday scolded.

Kara's lips turned slightly upward, but her eyes stayed questioning. "She called about my mother," she said slowly.

Rex nodded, trying not to act suspicious. "Oh, your mom. . . Why didn't she come with you when you came here?"

This time Kara's face fell. "She's in a coma."

Rex backpedaled.

_Awkward. . ._

He threw out his hands. "Are there anymore relatives in bad circumstances that I should know about? I'm sorry, but you need to give a guy a warning! It makes it sound like I'm insensitive and rude."

"You were insensitive and rude," Holiday chimed in.

Rex glared at her. "I didn't know!"

"But now you do," Kara said quietly.

Rex looked back to her. "Yeah. . ."

Without a word, Kara rose from the chair, grimacing, and left the room. Silence descended, making Rex realize what he had done. He sighed and plopped back on the hard table, less than eager to make the apology that he knew he would have to. "Doc, I don't understand girls."

Holiday walked toward the exit after Kara, irritation coloring her voice. "Rest assured that the ignorance is mutual."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Surprised? Pleasantly surprised, I hope? Naturally, I am so sorry for the delay, but that has become the norm between us, hasn't it? I hate that. Maybe Christmas break(thank The Lights Above for Christmas break)will change that. My, my, wouldn't that be lovely? I will strive to have a new chapter up before it is over and we all go back to the dreaded norm.  
In others news, I finished the third book in the _Tales of Goldstone Wood_ by Anne Elisabeth Stengl. Go read them. Now. You will not regret it but if you do, then. . .wow.  
Anyhoodles, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I want it to be the first of longer, more elaborate chapters. :D Enjoy, my friends!

* * *

Rex raised his fist, lowered it, then raised it again. After a minute of heated mental debate, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"What?" The reply was muffled although the tone of irritation came through all too clearly.

Rex realized then that he had only focused on how to knock, and was now without words. "Uh. . . It's Rex." _Oh yeah, real smooth. Like butter. _

A quick retort shot from behind the door. "And this is Kara, the girl whose father is dead, mother is in a coma, and cousin is an orphan."

Rex cringed and mentally kicked himself. She had, in fact, done as he had asked and given him an advance warning on family tragedies, but now he felt like a total jerk. He sighed, throwing back his head. "Look, Kara, I'm, uh, really sorry about, you know, what I said. I was being a little insensitive and, uh, rude."

He hoped that was a sufficient apology; he had no idea what else to say.

The following silence was confirmation enough, though, and he scrambled for something else. "Hey, would, um, beating me in Swift Shift again help make up for it?"

A pause ensued, then was broken by the metal door sliding open to reveal a blank-faced Kara. "Deal," she said, brushing past him and marching down the hall toward his room.

Rex took a breath of relief and jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

Victory is always sweet, but it was defeat that took the guilt away. Though Kara tried to hide it, her satisfaction was obvious enough on her face. Rex was thankful he had so easily escaped the pickle he had gotten himself into, but he made sure to make a mental note never to get into another one with Kara again. There's only a limited amount of booboos that a universal race and some burritos can make up for. No more taking chances.

Rex, who was not-so-comfortably seated on the floor, tilted his head back to look up at Kara's almost smile. "You're really good, you know, for a girl."

Kara's faint smile vanished as she raised one eyebrow threateningly.

Rex mentally smacked himself. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with being a girl. It's-it's just kinda surprising, you that you'd be-"

Kara closed her eyes, jerking up her hand. "Just shut up."

Rex obeyed.

She continued, "Are you trying to say that it's odd that a girl like me would be good at a stereotyped 'boys' video game?"

Rex shrugged. "I guess so."

Kara's mouth twitched. "Have you never met a girl like me before?"

Rex thought about it. "In the few years that I can remember? Nope. Well, other than Doc. But you're my age. I haven't met a girl my age that, uh. . ."

"That isn't ashamed to show her intelligence?" Kara suggested.

Rex's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Kara sighed and sat back onto Rex's unmade bed, dropping her controller at her side. "I have met girls that downplay their intellect in hopes that it will make them more appealing. I don't understand it."

Rex laughed. "That way they'll fit in with the guys." Then he gave her his most unintelligent and clueless look.

She stared at him and, after a moment of indecisiveness, broke out in her twinkling laugh.

Rex smiled. He decided then that he liked her laugh. And that she needed to use it more often.

Suddenly, a terrible quake shook the entire room, flopping Rex on his side and sending Kara face-first from his bed. A few thundering heartbeats later, the foundation stilled and the teens rose to their feet.

Rex touched Kara's arm. "You all right?"

Holding a hand to her head, she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She lowered her hand and scanned the room, an all-business look crossing her face. "If I'm not mistaking, I believe there was an explosion."

Rex turned for the door, beating his fist into his open palm as he went. "It was a big boom whatever it was. And where there's a boom, there's usually something to pound."

Kara rolled her eyes and ran after Rex out the door.

* * *

It was not until they began closing in on the far side east of Providence's headquarters that the evidence of an explosion showed itself. Along the way, many Providence agents raced with them toward the location of the distress. Rex had questioned a few, but no one knew exactly what had happened. Communications were down on that side of the building and no one had come from that direction. As they neared, the ceiling lights flickered unsteadily and loose panels hung from bare wires along the wall.

They ran faster.

Smoke began to thicken the air in the chaotic hallway. Erie sirens and unintelligible shouted commands reached their ears, warning of the danger they sprinted toward. Soon, the smoke was too thick to see more than a few feet in front of them.

Rex led the charge, rushing blindly into a dense cloud of gray. Just into it, he felt a hand grab his collar and jerk him back with so much force his neck burned from the friction of the fabric against it. He stumble back to Kara's side. She stood still, eyeing him as she released his shirt. He glared at her, rubbing his neck. "What was that?" he shouted over the din.

She jerked her head toward the floor. He followed her gaze to find that the floor gave way to a jagged metal drop-off of smoke-filled air. The realization hit Rex's gut with a sickening thud.

This side of the building lay hundreds of feet below, smashed into rubble.

A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into a jog to the right. Kara lead him around a heap of twisted metal into what was left of a large corridor, where the smoke was less dense.

Rex then made out the unmistakable green suit standing like a statue among the disaster. He picked up his pace to run beside Kara. "Six!" he hollered, slowing as they came closer.

The dark agent turned, his face held with the same seriousness that never allowed a twitch of panic. Although relief might have flashed in his eyes at the sight of the teens safe, it was hard to tell past his shades. "Rex, Kara," he said, voice matching his calm demeanor, though an undertone of urgency was present, "Good. You're both alright."

Rex pulled up in in front of him, panting for breath. "What happened here?"

Six raised his brow, as if the problem was obvious and the details irrelevant, which was true. "An explosion."

"Accidental?"

Six paused for only a moment. "Not likely." Another pause. "Have either of you seen Holiday?"

Rex looked at Kara whose concern wrinkled her brow as she shook her head. Rex looked back up to Six. "No. You haven't?"

The agent scanned the smoke. "No."

Providence agents scrambled from here to there, digging through rubble for equipment and other agents, and hauling whatever found back into the whole part of the building.

Then, as suddenly as the explosion, Kara clamped onto Rex and Six's arms and shouted, "Incoming! Brace yourselves for an attack!"

Three large shadows dropped from the rising dark smoke and landed on the unstable metal floor with such force that it shook. The shadows rose to their full height, much too large to be human. Rex realized that some thick smoke and pointy metal was now the least of his worries. Why not slap on some EVOS for the icing on the cake?

Six whipped out his blades, sliding one leg back for stability. Kara darted off to the left and vanished into the smoke. For a fleeting instant, Rex thought it might be abandonment, but shook the thought away. He needed to trust her.

One of the huge shadows emerged from the smoke, and Rex immediately wished that he was back to getting whopped at Swift Shift by Kara.

This EVO did not look like the normal wild, rampaging, mindless EVOs he usually fought. This one looked much more like a human-even dressed in a leather vest and pants-only larger and covered in scales of various greens. His eyes were big yellow circles with slitted pupils. Something like short tentacles ran from his forehead down to the base of his skull, reminding Rex of Medusa, but with mohawk. His wide mouth twisted into a malicious grin, revealing sharp fangs. A chill creeped through Rex.

"So, you're the one I've heard so much about," it hissed with voice like the rattle of a deadly snake.

Rex willed himself to calm and generated long, mechanical arms. "I guess so."

The EVO raised his scaly hands. "Easy," he said, though his condescending tone never lessened, "Just tell me where the brat is and this won't get ugly."

Rex felt his anger heighten as he realized who Medusa Man was talking about. "Sorry, no brats here. Been nice to meet you. Now get lost."

The EVO's forehead knitted in anger. "My mistake," it growled. "There's more than one brat to take care of."

With the speed of a viper, the EVO charged. Rex only had time to go on the defensive. At one point, the EVO spun and tried to strike Rex with his elbow. Rex reacted quickly, leaning back at an extreme and painful angle. As if everything stalled into slow-motion, Rex watched as the green EVO's elbow passed through the air where Rex's head had been. So close, Rex noticed a small claw at the end of its elbow. A drop of liquid fell from the tip.

Venom.

Swift Shift was sounding better and better.

Once the EVO's arm arched away from Rex, he quickly took a step back for support and rammed his metal fist into the EVO's exposed ribcage. The EVO flew back in the air, his limbs straightening out as if had been yanked by a string connected to his back. He crashed through an already crumbling wall, sending up a puff of dust that mingled into the dense air.

Raising his sleeve to his nose to filter the air he was inhaling, Rex squinted for any signs of his allies. The screech of a metal strike reached his ears. Six must have been holding his own. Yet as Rex turned in frantic circles, he found no signs of Kara. The thought twisted his gut that in this smoky air, Kara's magic trick was likely useless. If her opponent could not see her, how could her machines mesmerize it?

"Kara!" he yelled over the din of the battle. Nothing.

Then Rex heard a crash behind him. He spun around hoping to find Kara capably fighting one of the intruders. Instead, Medusa Man was rising from the rubble. An creepy blue liquid drained from a small gash on his forehead. He smiled again as he strode back toward Rex, his white fangs also stained by the ugly blue.

"Well, now. You're about as feisty as the brat. I suppose she's put some kinda spell on ya, right? Not gonna give her up?"

Rex ground his teeth, but said nothing. With the same supernatural speed, the EVO lunged. Rex leap to the side, generated giant metal legs, and landed a well-placed kick in the center of the EVO's back. One again, the EVO shot through the air, landed hard, and sprawled across the floor.

Rex was almost surprised he was winning. To look so menacing, Medusa Man was going to have to step up his game. The thought shot through Rex's mind as soon as the others left that maybe the EVO was holding back because his beef was not with Rex. It was with Kara. He had made that obvious enough.

His thoughts were shattered by a eerie alarm that did not belong to Providence. He saw then that some of the Providence agents had gathered their wits, grabbed weapons, and begun firing on the intruders. He heard the EVO rise from the wreckage to his left. Rex turned to fight, but was surprised to find Medusa Man sprinting back to the rickety platform he had descended onto. The two other EVOs that had accompanied him were there as quickly as he was. Rex saw that they, too, had a more menacing and intelligent look to them than other EVOs he had faced on the street. Three ropes fell from somewhere above the tall smoke clouds; the three EVOs grabbed on and-with one more scowl from Scaly-the ropes pulled tight and lifted the attackers into the pillar of dust. Then they were gone. Far-off engines whirled and the siren faded.

The clink of shoes reached Rex's ears as he stared upward. "You okay?" Six asked.

Rex looked at him. His skin barely glistened; he hadn't broken a sweat.

Rex nodded. "Fine. It was weird, though. It seemed like the EVO I was fighting was more. . ."

"Intelligent than usual." Six stated.

Rex looked back to the obscured sky. "Yeah. Like he knew something that I didn't."

Six crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Did your EVO mention anything unusual?"

Rex's fists tightened as his suspicions rose unbidden. "Yeah. Kara."

Six's silence confirmed Rex's fears. They must have all known Kara. But how? Rex spun around. "Hey, have you seen her?"

"No."

Rex cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted her name. They waited, but no reply came. Rex raised his hands to shout again but stopped when a small cough sounded from inside the wall of smoke. A dust-covered Kara stumbled out, holding up her arm to shield her face. Rex ran over and grabbed her other arm for support. He noticed blood trickled down the side of her face from a small gash near her eyebrow. He scanned her but did not see any other signs of a major injury. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked.

She latched onto his arm desperately, yet nodded firmly. "I've survived worse."

His mind raced through a million different thoughts, plagued by what the EVO had said about Kara. What if she was a traitor?

Kara, who had no idea what was going through Rex's mind, of course, began hobbling toward Agent Six with Rex's help. "Still no sign of Doctor Holiday?"

Six shook his head, eyeing her from behind his shades. "No."

Kara pushed off Rex and stood by her own strength. She ran her slim fingers across the silver bracelet-machine on her left arm. A panel lifted and the screen flashed to life. Rex inched closer as she expertly punched in numerous keys on the touchscreen. Abruptly, she started toward the large mounds of rubble to their left. Rex jogged up beside her; Six was close behind.

"It's a thermal camera," she explained as her held out her arm horizontally in front of her, eyes locked on the colors swirling across the screen. Rex watched at she moved from pile to pile, holding her arm out as if she was some sort of wizard who could summon a person from the piles of concrete and metal. Dread took hold of Rex for the second time. No one had heard from Holiday or knew where she had been. What if she really was under one of these piles? Was she okay? Or could-

"There!" Kara shouted, her voice cracking, "Quickly, search there!"

Six was on top of the pile in an instant, again whipping out his blades and using their magnetism to pull out the metal from the pile. Other Providence agents ran over and began heaving away the concrete crumbles. Rex practically dove headlong into the chaos, trying to help. Kara folded her hands under her chin in anxiety and waited.

After a minute of digging, one of the agents shouted something Kara could not make out over the chaotic din of voices, alarms, and her own pounding heart. Six jumped down from the top of the pile, disappearing behind the black and white suits. A moment later, they parted in half.

Kara's breath caught in her throat as the world around her slowed.

Six walked away from the ruins, carrying an unconscious Holiday gently in his arms. Her hair had been torn from its bun, hanging haphazardly around her ashen face, marred by specks of red. She was covered in thick blotches of dust.

Then the world snapped back up to speed.

The shouting rose in volume.

Kara's pulse pounded in her ears.

Six rushed toward the whole part of Providence, Rex right on his heels.

Kara limped quickly after them, leaving the scarring reminder of her past behind.


End file.
